Just Kiss Me
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: Perhaps it would be better for both of them, if she walked away? It's the last thing she wants, but there may come a day where there is no choice. Wendy just worries that day is getting closer and closer.


So, if Wendy's being honest with herself, she doesn't really understand this thing she has with Peter. Is he her boyfriend? _No._ Is she his girlfriend? _No._ Are they exclusive? _Yes._ If another boy so much as looks at her, Peter gets jealous... And she can't say she's all that different... But she_ is_ more subtle about it. Her friends just can't seem to understand why she 'wastes her time with him'. And it isn't like she can tell her family because _please_. Like they'd ever approve. And her father would have a heart attack.

Her relationship with Peter just doesn't fit into any label.

They can't do the whole 'dating' thing, because they're both far too independent to settle down for each other, Peter hates being fussed over and a relationship is such an _adult_ thing, so he can't possibly even consider it. He hasn't quite come to terms with his own adulthood yet; and Wendy tries to be patient with him, but sometimes all she wants is to walk away. But the whole mess isn't just Peter's fault; Wendy hates answering to anyone but herself and for the first time in her life, she has this freedom to take advantage of it; and she's terrified of losing it.

He's really more of a lone wolf anyway, even though he has his boys and his Felix which she sometimes understands but doesn't really. Those two are an enigma.

There was the upside that she and Peter never argue over petty little things real couples do; but when they do fight, it's ferocious and there's almost always something broken. Plates, vases., TV's... A laptop once... Passionate, Peter said... They were just passionate.

But God, Wendy does love him, she's loved him since they met in her first year of university and Tink and Felix introduced them. Something her blonde friend regrets bitterly apparently. And Wendy knows Peter _needs_ her, maybe even loves her. Even if he won't admit it... Sometimes he just needs a distraction from the mundane repetition of work and adult responsibilities from her, or quiet words of advice. Though more often than not; it was them having _wild_, passionate sex and then sharing one of her home-cooked meals and a few hours of company, which may involve a movie or two.

It's a strange relationship.

And honestly, she's torn between loving what they have and maybe, wanting more...

Is that really so wrong? All of her friends are settling down, getting engaged, married, moving in with partners, having babies... Why can't it be the same for her? Wendy wants that for herself, the marriage, the commitment... And she wants to be a mother, perhaps not right now, but it's something she just can't sacrifice. But she's all too aware that although he may _enjoy_ children, he enjoys not having any of his own even more. It's something that's kept Wendy awake many a night worrying over... Perhaps it would be better for both of them, if she walked away? It's the _last_ thing she wants, but there may come a day where it's isn't a choice anymore. Wendy just worries that day is getting closer and closer.

Well, she's only a little tipsy when she's tapping buttons on her phone screen with shaking fingers and Peter's contact flashes up with that picture of them at Tink's twenty-second birthday party. They looked like any regular couple, Wendy's head on his shoulder, smiling at the camera while he only smirks and lifts that damn eyebrow of his... That kind of casual sexiness should be _illegal_.

She types a simple, "_i want to see you"_ because she did; it had been weeks since they'd been together through no fault of their own... Peter had a ton of conferences to attend with his boss - who'd asked for him personally. And no one refused Mr Gold... Wendy had met the man at a company party or two; and each time been left with a cold shudder. She herself had been snowed under with a ton of new manuscripts to edit and take notes on plus whatever work her own boss threw on her desk each day.

And really, she'd only agreed to come tonight because it was Lily's birthday and Tink _begged_... And promised to handle all the editing at work that Wendy didn't want to touch with a bargepole.

How could she resist?

Clubbing wasn't really Wendy's thing... Call her boring, but she'd rather be at home curled up with a book. There was just no appeal about a too hot, over crowded hall, playing music she didn't like, with drinks that would make her puke... Not to mention the creepy guys. But she'd listened to Tink's declarations "it'll be fun!" And, "live a little!" And Wendy had almost been convinced that the blonde was right...

But of course, she'd managed to get herself lost in the overwhelming crowd of drunk strangers; dancing wildly to thumping music, after sharing just a few cocktails with her friends... She really should have seen that one coming...

This was why she didn't like clubs.

It takes retyping the message six times before she finally - reluctantly - sends it, then to distract herself from everything, Wendy strikes up conversation with the pretty blonde bartender; whose name she learns is Emma. Not only is Emma fun to talk too; she makes sure guys leave her alone when they won't take the damn hint. Wendy learns that the blonde woman is in the middle of a brutal custody battle with her soon to be ex-wife over their son and sympathises...

Emma even offers Wendy her own advice after hearing her worries about Peter.

"You tell him, that he either wants you or doesn't. There isn't any in-between. Wanting you means wanting a future and he has to grow up and face it."

At that, Wendy throws the rest of her drink down her throat in one vile gulp.

The next time she _dares_ to even glance at her phone, she realises it's 3:00 am – which means it's almost closing time... And there's no reply to her text. Not a missed call, message, or even e-mail. Then from the corner of her eye, she sees someone drop cash onto the counter by her hand. And a voice says, "Is this enough to cover what she's had?"

Of course...

"Peter," she shakes her head, honestly, it's not like she text him to get out of paying for herself!

In return he only smirks and holds up his phone. "I got your text ...Figured I should come check up on you."

"Wait... How did you...Did you trace my number?" The only answer she gets is another damn smirk as his phone is slid back into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Stupid question, of course you did..."

"Should I have stayed home Darling?"

"No." Wendy says, far too quickly judging from how both Peter and Emma laugh at her. That's when she notices he's wearing the dark leather cuffs... Oh God. His forearms... Those damn forearms... She's willing to bet he did that on purpose. Standing, Wendy's legs buckle beneath her weight, maybe she's had a little too much tonight... Peter's arms wrapping securely around her are all that's holding her up right now but she doesn't care.

Gently, Wendy trails a single finger along the broad expanse of his chest and murmurs "can we please get out of here?" and he nods, leading her through the crowd with an arm around her waist. Of course, Wendy doesn't forget to give Emma a generous tip, and a few quiet words of thanks for keeping her company.

.

Peter makes her drink, what must be a bloody gallon of water as soon as they're back in his apartment, well at least there'll be no hangover or vomiting tomorrow... She isn't good at handling hangovers unlike him, who seems to just bounce back as if nothing had happened. Now they're relaxing in his kitchen, with Wendy sitting on the counter top and neither of them has really said anything since they got in his car.

Frankly, they haven't even touched each other since he all but carried her out of the club but there it is... That look. That look Peter usually sends her when he wants to _play_. Wendy's seen that look on his face enough times to know there's only a matter of time before he pounces.

Just as she expected, she isn't able to count to sixty twice before he's standing between her legs. For once their faces are almost level... It really isn't fair, she's so damn short while he towers over her; but there isn't much time to think about it because Peter's lips are over hers and she opens for him happily.

Immediately; Wendy grasps the material of his shirt with one hand and pushes the other into his surprisingly soft hair and tugs him closer, just how he likes. They'd been playing this game for a long time, she knows _exactly_ how to handle Peter Pan. The little black dress Tink talked her into wearing was short enough as it is, revealing a lot of leg, but Peter's hands push the hem higher and higher over her legs until it's bunched uselessly around her waist and making her dark green lace panties visible.

She likes being prepared.

"Peter," Wendy pants breathlessly between heated kisses, "please tell me you have a—"

He just laughs at her, "always bird." before pulling her into yet another kiss, licking his way into her mouth forcefully for a few seconds; then he's pulling back again. "Lie down," The words aren't spoken gently; they's a clear command laced through them... Peter is always the dominant one between them, he liked control, _thrived_ on it even. He liked the power of domination and god, it was the only time Wendy was willing to _bend_. And this time was no different; never once breaking her gaze away from those jade hues of his, her back slowly meets the cold surface of the marble counter top.

Seconds later, Peter's lips press against the front of her panties and Wendy shifts her hips up just slightly to meet him... Oh he knew just what to do... All those nights sneaking into her dorm room had taught him well... After that, it's only seconds before he's practically ripping the lacy material off her hips, leaving it to dangle over the hell of her stiletto

Not that Wendy even cares enough to kick them off at this point.

"Get the condom. Now." Wendy commands, because she needs him right now and for once he follows her orders and she hears him rummaging in some random drawer beside them until he produces a small foil packet.

But she doesn't pay that any attention because she finally gets his belt off and jeans open and pushed down over those sharp hip bones of his. Once the material hits the floor, he sits back on one of the chairs, just waiting for her.

Rolling her eyes; Wendy takes the small packet from him and tears it open, fingers shaking... She's probably a little too rough in rolling it on him but its nothing Peter can't handle... Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she prays to god that this chair was strong enough for them... Having it collapse on them would be a bit of a mood killer.

Then Peter re-takes control, pulling her wrists so that her arms are around his neck and gives her the most bruising kiss for a few seconds. When it ends, her lips are tingling and his fingers are leaving bruises on her hips her hips as he lowers her onto his length.

"Oh fuck..." she gasps, letting her eyes crawl closed as she stills, their hipbones clicking together perfectly.

Then he's thrusting up and her lips tear apart in a silent cry, moving her hips to meet him. They move together, slow and deep for a while. But then she shifts just a little and he goes deeper and then hope of keeping things slow is lost; their pace becomes _brutal_, frantic even and as usual, they aren't shy with noise.

It wouldn't be the first time his neighbours complained...

"Fuck you're so beautiful Wendy-bird... Beautiful and all mine..." Peter growls and God, Wendy just loved the noises Peter made during sex... Growling, moaning... Speaking low from the bottom his throat. It only ever encouraged her to move faster... _Harder_.

Wendy's the only one doing any work right now, since Peter's hips have stilled, but she doesn't care because it feels so damn good, everything is fast and probably little clumsy because of the chair... It would be a miracle if they didn't break it and fall, but judging by the way Peter keeps cursing under his breath, he's enjoying himself too much to notice.

But then he presses his thumb on her clit, rubbing her in hard little circles and then there's no more room for thought as she practically screams his name... And oh God... She can feel herself tightening on him, then he's coming seconds after her, teeth sinking desperately into her neck...

Another mark to cover...

They're both panting heavily as she collapses over him, arms wrapped lazily around his neck; while his fingers are tracing her hipbone gently. Wendy's eyes are closed as she takes in his scent. It had been far too long since they'd been together, sure they'd spoken over the phone and exchanged texts... It wasn't the same as these moments. Nothing was.

"I missed you, you know," she whisperers quietly after an eternity of silence passes by and Peter responds with a gentle kiss over the reddening mark and smirks against her skin.

"Missed the sex Wendy-bird?"

He's teasing her... And she knows that; but for once, she just wishes he'd take her feelings seriously, even for a _second. _She doesn't want teasing; not right now.

"No Peter... I missed _you._.." Trailing off, she feels a little silly for even saying it so she begins to move up and off of him. Wendy knew he didn't enjoy talk of feelings so she wasn't expecting much in return... Peter doesn't stop her from moving, but when she's on her feet again he murmurs:

"I missed you too..."

It's the closest she'll ever get to I love you.

.

When they're finally able to get up and move again; they shower and get changed... Wendy's never been more thankful for keeping pajamas and clothes at Peter's apartment. They spend the rest of that night watching those scary movies he likes so much - and it may or may not have led to a little more sex...

She leaves the next morning because he has a meeting in work - part of the big boy responsibilities that he hates so much - and she doesn't want to get in the way. Just as she's about to climb into the taxi he called for her, Peter kisses the corner of her lips he says he'll see her soon. And Wendy knows he _means_ it.

He always does.

Maybe Wendy can be content with what he offers her for just a little longer? But, she isn't sure that she can... It isn't fair, for either of them, if this relationship has a deadline. Eventually she wants to act her age, settle down, get married, have children, and those wants aren't going to fade. Not ever. And not even for Peter; who she'll happily name the love of her life. One day, walking away may be her only option, but for right now, her phone flashes with a text from him.

_"I love you."_


End file.
